A Soul Set Light Indonesian Version
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Aku tahu aku tidak layak. Aku tahu aku menanggung dosa dan tak pernah berharap untuk diselamatkan olehmu. Tapi, setidaknya aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku itu ada. Akankah kau datang? Hasil translate dari versi b.inggris A Soul Set Light.


A Soul Set Light (Indonesian Version)

Ini adalah fanfic bahasa Inggris yang kutranslate jadi bahasa Indonesia. Pengarang aslinya adalah Caranina. Jika mau, kalian bisa membaca fanfic 'A Soul Set Light' yang originalnya. Entah karena apa, sepertinya karena fanfic ini keren, dengan sukarela Purinsha mentranslatekan fanfic origialnya ke dalam bahasa Indonesia. Maaf ya, bila ada kata-kata yang aneh, janggal ataupun ngawur. Juga ada sedikit yang diubah kata-katanya (kalian akan tahu bila sudah baca yang bahasa inggrisnya) namun dalam penceritaannya sama sekali tak ada yang diubah. Terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih untuk Caranina. Tolong di review.

* * *

_Aku ingat saat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Kau bahkan tidak sadar aku ada di sana. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Karena mungkin, kau tidak melihatku. Aku tidak marah. Karena, aku tersembunyi. Saat itu, kau berjalan bersama seorang gadis berambut pink. Apa kau tahu kalau aku tahu namanya? Sakura. Aku mendengar kau memanggilnya begitu. Gadis itu berkata sesuatu dan kemudian kau tersenyum. Kau mulai tertawa, dan ku pikir sebagian diriku mati saat itu. Kau masuk ke café di seberang jalan, yang dimiliki oleh pria berambut coklat itu, yang memiliki bekas luka di hidungnya. Aku selalu ingin pergi ke sana. Kelihatannya begitu hangat dan mengundang. Pria itu, Iruka, ia selalu tersenyum. Setiap hari, ada kue-kue baru yang terpampang di jendela. Meskipun begitu, aku pasti tidak akan pernah diterima._

_Meski hanya sekali, aku ingin pergi ke sana. Kau tahu? Aku pikir malam ini kau akan pergi ke sana. Aku akan masuk ke sana dan memesan satu dari kopi itu, yang ada krim kocok di atasnya. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka makanan manis tapi aku ingin mencobanya sekali-sekali. Apa kau pikir pria itu akan tersenyum padaku seperti saat dia tersenyum ke semua orang? Oh ya, aku juga akan memesan crepe keju. Aku selalu ingin mencobanya. Kau tahu? Meskipun ia menendangku keluar, aku tidak apa-apa karena setidaknya aku sudah berhasil memasuki tempat itu. Aku akan mengerti bila ia mengusirku. Sepertinya aku akan menodai dan mencemari tempat itu. Tapi, tidak apa-apa, karena kau akan mensucikan tempat itu kembali._

_Hey, bagaimana rasanya? Apakah kopinya enak? Orang-orang selalu tersenyum ketika mereka masuk café itu. Apakah kue yang kau makan benar-benar enak? Kau selalu terlihat senang ketika kau memakannya. Kau memejamkan matamu untuk sesaat dan ekspresi wajahmu.....aku pikir jantungku langsung berhenti berdetak. Aku bahkan ingat apa yang kau kenakan hari itu. Sebuah kemeja hitam dengan jaket oranye dan jeans biru tua. _

_Hey, apa kau tahu? Ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa orang sepertimu bisa ada. Aku terdiam di sana, memperhatikanmu saat kau duduk di dekat jendela, begitu polos, begitu suci, begitu indah, kau duduk di sana dengan temanmu. Kau berkata sesuatu dan gadis itu terkikik, dan aku benci dia. Tuhan, betapa aku membenci gadis itu! Untuk sesaat aku sempat berpikir untuk masuk ke sana dan mencabut nyawanya sehingga aku bisa menggantikan dirinya. Lucu ya? Tapi, sepertinya tidak lucu. Lagipula aku tahu bagaimana amarahku sendiri._

_Hey, apa kau ingin tahu dimana aku berada saat aku melihatmu? Aku duduk di gang seberang jalan. Kenapa kau bertanya? Apa kau ingin tahu kenapa aku duduk di sana? Okay, aku akan memberitahumu hanya karena itu kamu. Aku selalu ada di sana, kau tahu. Setelah menyelesaikan sebuah tugas, aku duduk di sana sepanjang hari. Tak ada yang pernah kembali ke sini karena gedung di sebelah kosong, sudah dijual. Sudah untuk bertahun-tahun. Aku berlebihan melakukannya pada malam sebelumnya jadi aku beristirahat. Kadang, aku kesulitan bernapas, tapi selalu sembuh. Sekarang, rasanya semakin sulit. Dadaku terasa sakit setiap aku mengambil napas, Sebelum aku tahu kau ada, aku bisa menahannya sedikit, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. _

_Saat kedua kalinya aku melihatmu, kau datang ke café itu lagi. Kali ini kau bersama dengan pria berambut perak, yang aneh yang selalu memakai masker. Pria itu selalu datang ke toko itu sejauh yang kutahu. Dia mengacak-acak rambutmu tepat saat kau memasuki café itu. Meski dari seberang jalan, aku bisa mendengar bunyi bel berdentang ketika kau menarik pintunya terbuka. Lalu, kau tersenyum pada pria itu, senyumanmu sangat lebar sampai aku merasa aku dapat tertelan ke dalamnya. Saat itu malam sudah larut dan aku begitu lelah. Pinggangku sakit dan tanganku berlumuran darah, hal baru kan? Kau ingin tahu kenapa pinggangku sakit? Si brengsek itu berutung dapat memukul sekali sebelum aku....lupakan saja, kau tidak perlu tahu._

_Malam itu, café itu sedang tidak banyak pelanggan jadi kau duduk bersama pria berambut perak dan yang berambut coklat bergabung bersamamu juga. Kalian bertiga duduk di sana. Dari gang, aku dapat melihatmu tertawa. Kau terlihat begitu senang. Kau tahu? Itulah hari saat aku mengetahui dimana kau tinggal. Saat kau meningalkan toko, hari sudah larut, mulai gelap dan aku sadar aku hanya punya waktu beberapa jam sebelum aku hari kembali 'bekerja'. Meskipun begitu, aku belum siap membiarkanmu pergi. Ketika kau mulai beranjak pergi, aku berdiri dan mengikutimu. Apakah kau marah karena aku melakukan itu? Jangan khawatir, aku tidak berada dekat denganmu, aku menjaga diriku untuk tidak mendekat padamu. Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko jika orang sepertimu ternoda oleh orang seperti diriku. Jangan khawatir, aku berhenti di tempat parkir ketika kau menaiki tangga menuju apartemenmu. Apartemen yang bagus. Apartemenmu kelihatan nyaman. Apa kau tahu? Hal pertama yang terpikir olehku ketika aku melihatnya, apartemen itu cocok untukmu. Terlihat begitu hidup dengan lampu-lampu yang menyala dan orang yang berlalu-lalang yang terlihat dari jendela-jendela yang terbuka. Aku ingin bertahan lebih lama, tapi ponselku berbunyi dan aku harus pergi. Aku punya pekerjaan untuk dilakukan. Akan ada seorang ibu yang menangisi anaknya malam ini, lagi, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya._

_Aku sadar kau memiliki rutinitas. Kau mulai bekerja di café itu sebulan setelah aku pertama melihatmu. Dari hari Senin sampai Sabtu dan dari jam empat sore sampai pukul sembilan malam, kau bekerja di sana. Kadang kau datang lebih awal jadi kau bisa duduk dan menikmati waktu menjadi seorang pelanggan sebelum akhirnya kau bekerja. Kadang kau datang bersama teman, kadang sendirian dan kadang dengan pria berambut perak itu. Bila kau datang sendirian, kau akan memesan sesuatu dan menatap keluar jendela, memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar. Bila kau darang dengan seseorang, kau akan duduk dan mengobrol dengan mereka._

_Kau tahu? Setiap hari untuk tiga tahun lamanya, semenjak café itu dibuka, aku selalu datang untuk duduk di gang ini. Belum ada yang pernah melihatku di sana. Kecuali seekor kucing hitam ini. Kucing ini aneh. Aku menamakannya Sherlock. Kau ingin tahu kenapa? Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Maafkan aku. Kadang kucing ini datang untu menjilati darah dari tanganku. Ku kira ia munyukai rasanya sama seperti diriku. Oh ya kebetulan, ia sedang duduk di sini bersamaku sekarang. Tepat dimana aku sedang duduk sekarang, menulis 'surat' ini, di gang ini. Aku bisa melihatmu saat aku menulis ini. Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau memakai sweater biru yang berwarna sama dengan matamu dan celana jeans yang cocok sekali denganmu. Kau begitu cantik. Sampai aku merasa hancur berkeping-keping semakin lama aku melihatmu. Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu._

_Sudah berapa aku memperhatikanmu? Sekitar 6 bulan, selama itu. Aku tahu banyak tentangmu. Aku tahu laki-laki bernama Sai yang memanggil "dickless", dan kau membencinya dengan sebuah penderitaan. Aku tahu kau sangat suka ramen. Aku pernah mendengar sekali saat kau meminta pada pria yang bermasker – Kakashi namanya – untuk membelikanmu ramen. Aku tahu kau suka tanaman dan suka berkebun. Aku dengar kau berbicara tentang hal itu dengan gadis berambut pirang yang memiliki rambut panjang berkuncir kuda. Aku tahu kau suatu hari nanti ingin masuk sekolah kedokteran dan kau berencana ikut ujian masuk ke sekolah itu sesudah kau lulus dari Universitas Konoha. Aku tahu kau ingin sekali menunjukkan kepada orang-orang yang mengataimu bodoh dan pecundang kalau kau mampu melakukannya. Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui semua hal ini? Kau itu bicaranya nyaring dan keras. Tapi, aku tidak memikirkanya. Aku malah senang kau begitu. Aku jadi belajar banyak tentangmu. Aku tahu kau suka oranye._

_Kau tahu? Aku pernah melewatimu sekali, berjalan dekat denganmu. Jangan marah. Aku langsung menyesalinya, tapi aku tak mampu lagi menahannya. Setiap hari aku melihatmu, tersenyum, senang, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku belum pernah setakut itu seumur hidupku. Aku begitu takut kau akan mencium aroma darah yang menyelubungiku. Aku menahan napasku ketika aku lewat. Aku butuh dekat denganmu. Hanya sekali pun tak apa. Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tersenyum ketika aku lewat! Kau tersenyum padaku! Malam itu, ketika aku menyelesaikan tugasku, aku begitu senang sampai aku melakukannya berlebihan sampai aku membuat lubang besar pada tubuh gendut politisi itu._

_Maaf, aku mengoceh tidak jelas lagi._

_Jadi, apa inti dari semua yang sudah kutulis tadi? Satu hal. Sama seperti saat kau tersenyum padaku. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku itu ada. Selama enam bulan aku memperhatikanmu. Selama enam bulan kau memberikanku alasan untuk hidup, melihatmu tersenyum, melihat matamu yang bersinar sudah cukup untukku._

_Tapi, itu sudah cukup lagi. Aku menyadarinya sekarang. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan rasa sakit ini. Melihat darah mengalir tak lagi membuat rasa sakit ini pergi, mendengar teriakan mereka tak lagi menutup lubang pada hatiku. Tak ada yang mampu mengisi lubang kosong ini lagi. Untuk sesaat, melihat dirimu saja cukup, tapi aku jadi serakah. Tolong jangan marah. Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku tak punya harapan, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi. Ini tidak sama. _

_Aku punya tugas lagi kemarin malam. Pria dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru cemerlang. Dia cukup muda, tapi tidak semuda aku ataupun kau. Dia mungkin berumur sekitar 30 tahunan. Ketika ia melihat padaku dan aku sadar aku tak mampu melakukannya. Bukan karena istrinya sedang meringkuk ketakutan di pojokan ataupun bayinya yang istrinya gendong terus menerus menangis. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena dia mirip denganmu. Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu sampai rasa sakit di dadaku meledak dan aku tak mampu melakukannya. Jadi, aku pergi. Kau tahu? Pria itu adalah pengacara. Apa itu? Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku berada di sana? Itu karena ia sedang menangani sebuah kasus melawan orang yang sudah membuatku menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Apa kau tahu? Pengacara itu mengenaliku. Dia tahu siapa aku. Aku yakin dia tidak pernah melihatku sebelumnya tapi ia tahu bahwa aku adalah Shukaku. Aku punya sebuah reputasi. Orang-orang tahu nama Shukaku tapi tak ada yang pernah hidup cukup lama untuk tahu aku ini seperti apa. Sekarang, hal itu telah berubah. Sebelum aku pergi, aku memberi tahu pria itu untuk bersembunyi. Aku memberitahunya bahwa aku tak bisa melakukannya lagi. Aku memberitahunya bahwa aku berhenti. Aku memberitahunya semoga beruntung._

_Dan, di sinilah aku, di sudut jalan lagi._

_Kau tahu? Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bila kau tersenyum padaku. Aku membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bila tanganku membelai rambutmu. Aku membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bila jarimu menyentuh kulitku, menyentuh diriku. Aku tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya aku disentuh seseorang. Aku bahkan tidak menyentuh korban-korban dari 'pekerjaan'ku. Aku telah menyadari selama aku punya keinginan ini, kau akan ternodai selamanya. Aku telah menyadari selama aku punya keinginan ini, lubang hitam yang ada di dalam diriku akan terus tumbuh sampai aku terhisap ke dalamnya. Lubang ini terus tumbuh, kegelapan dalam diriku. Hal ini terus berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun, bernanah hingga akhirnya memakan diriku seutuhnya. Sejenak kupikir hal itu tidak apa-apa, selama aku bisa melihatmu aku tidak akan apa-apa. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, kusadari itu tidak benar. Hey, apa kau tahu? Hal terakhir yang ingin kulihat adalah wajahmu, matamu terfokus padaku._

_Di sini, ada sebuah peluru tertanam di sini dan ini sangat sakit bahkan hanya untuk bernapas. Aku tidak ingin mati karena kehabisan napas, jadi aku akan melakukan sesuatu mengenai hal itu._

_Aku tahu aku tidak layak untuk ini. Aku tahu aku menanggung dosa dan tak pernah berharap untuk bisa diselamatkan dengan melakukan hal ini, dengan bertanya padamu. Apakah aku akan membiarkan diriku memberitahumu siapa nama asliku sebenarnya? Hanya itu._

_Aku ingin bisa memberitahumu siapa namaku sebenarnya._

_Aku tidak pernah memberitahu orang lain sebelumnya. Hanya tiga orang di dunia ini yang tahu nama asliku. Aku akan menunggu di sini – di tempat yang sama ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu. Aku akan menunggu selama yang ku bisa. Aku semakin kesulitan bernapas._

_Akankah kau datang?_

* * *

Tangan Naruto gemetar ketika ia membaca kata-kata yang ditulis dengan tulisan tangan yang indah. Ia menemukan sebuah amplop diselipkan di bawah pintu apartemennya ketika ia baru kembali dari café milik Iruka. Tak ada alamat di amplop itu, hanya namanya yang tertera di sana dengan tulisan yang sama, indah dan elegan. Ia menatapnya sejenak, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hingga akhirnya, ia membukanya dan mulai membacanya.

Pada awalnya, Naruto menganggap ini adalah lelucon yang buruk, tapi ketika ia meneruskan membaca, jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang dan badannya mulai gemetar. Ketakutan menjalari tulang belakangnya ketika ia mulai memahami makna dari kata-kata itu. Ia berharap ini hanya lelucon yang buruk, sebuah prangkap lelucon mungkin, tapi ia tahu ini bukan. Entah bagaimana, ia tahu ini bukan. Karena tak akan ada yang menulis hal seperti ini untuk bahan tertawaan, karena ini tidak lucu,

Si rambut pirang itu terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur, mengenakan sweater biru tua hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Iruka pada tahun lalu, ia menatap halaman terakhir. Pikirannya kosong. Ia tidak dapat berpikir lurus. Seseorang telah memperhatikannya selama ini. Orang ini tahu dimana ia tinggal. Terlihat jelas, ada rasa obsesi di balik kalimat-kalimat itu, semacam penyakit jiwa yang berbahaya, obvious insanity. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menelan ludah saat matanya kembali menelusuri kalimat terakhir.

_Akankah kau datang?_

Ini pasti tidak nyata. Ini tidak nyata. Ia terdiam saat ia membaca kalimat itu sekali lagi dan sekali lagi setelah itu. Matanya terpaku pada kalimat terakhir saat halaman-halaman yang lain terjatuh dari tangannya. Apartemennya yang kecil terasa begitu sunyi, bunyi detak jam dinding menggema keras ke penjuru ruangan. Mengerling pada jam dinding, ia menyadari kalau sekarang hamper tengah malam.

_Akankah kau datang?_

Ia pasti gila. Saat ia berdiri dan memungut halaman-halaman surat yang berjatuhan, Naruto tahu dia pasti kehilangan akal sehatnya sampai bahkan tidak bisa menyadarinya sendiri. Jika pagi datang orang-orang mungkin akan menemukan tubuhnya yang telah hancur, tubuh yang sudah diserang secara sexual terongok di dalam tempat sampah entah dimana. Perlahan-lahan, ia melipat kembali halaman-halaman surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celananya. Berjalan ke pintu depan, ia mengambil ponsel, kunci dan dompetnya kemudian berjalan keluar apartemennya.

Ia lari sekarang, napasnya mulai tersenggal-senggal.

"Kau benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatmu, Uzumaki." Naruto mendengus saat ia meluncur dan berhenti, terngah-engah di depan café milik Iruka. Ia mencoba menenangkan ritme napasnya, ia melihat ke seberang jalan, menyadari sebuah gang gelap, pas di seberang café. Kegelapan menghantuinya, menakuti dirinya. Menarik napas panjang, Naruto menyebrangi jalan dan berdiri di depan gang. Mencari di dalam kantongnya, ia mengeluarkan surat itu dan menatap kata-katanya dii bawah cahaya redup dari lampu di jalan.

Menguatkan dirinya, Naruto memasukkan kembali surat itu ke dalam kantongnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membiarkan ponselnya menyala, ia melangkah memasuki gang, menggunakan cahaya dari layar ponsel sebagai pengganti senter untuk menerangi pojokan-pojokan gang yang lebih gelap. Ia pikir ia mendengar suara yang tersenggal-senggal, tapi ia tidak yakin.

"Halo?" ia memanggil, bahkan suaranya pun gemetaran. "Berhenti bersikap bodoh, Uzumaki."

Menggeretakkan giginya, Naruto berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam gang. Sebuah meongan lembut membuatnya terlonjak. Melihat di sebelah kirinya, Naruto melihat seekor kucing hitam kecil duduk di atas tutup tempat sampah, menatap lurus padanya. Naruto menatap kucing itu sebentar, mengerutkan dahi. Sebuah kata dari surat kembali teringat di pikirannya.

"Sherlock?"

Begitu namanya dipanggil, kucing itu melompat dari tutup tempat sampah dan pergi ke sisi yang lain.

Mengikuti kucing itu di sekeliling sebuah pojokan, Naruto terpaku pada apa yang ia lihat. Seseorang yang duduk merosot bersandar pada dinding, kepalanya terantuk-antuk dan tangannya terkulai di pangkuannya. Jari-jari pada salah satu tangannya menggenggam renggang pada sebuah pistol. Kucing itu menjilati pistol itu dan orang itu tetap tak bergeming,

Naruto menatap kaget.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau akan benar-benar datang."

Suara yang serak itu mengagetkan Naruto sampai ia nyaris pingsan. Tapi, tetap ia tidak mengatakan apapun, justru, ia menekan tombol ponselnya untuk dipakai menerangi sekali lagi. Cahayanya memperlihatkan rambut yang berantakan dengan warna seperti darah dan kulit pucat yang nyaris transparant. Orang itu berpakaian serba hitam. Dari suaranya, bisa diketahui ia adalah laki-laki. Mata Naruto mengobservasi laki-laki itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Menatap ke atas, Naruto menyadari kalau dia menatapnya. Meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat warna matanya, ia bisa merasakan tatapan laki-laki itu, seakan mempelajarinya.

"Sangat sulit untuk bernapas." Kata orang itu saat ia membiarkan kepalanya menyender kembali pada dinding dengan suara dentuman kecil. Laki-laki berambut merah itu sepertinya tidak menyadari kalau kucing itu sudah berhenti menjilati pistolnya dan sekarang sedang menjilati tangannya.

"Aku tidak berpikir aku cukup kuat untuk menahannya lagi. Aku pikir aku menunggu terlalu lama," lanjutnya, menggeser sedikit pistol di tangannya. Mata naruto langsung tertuju pada senjata api itu yang pastinya terisi peluru.

Mereka berdua saling pandang dalam keheningan, hanya ditemani oleh napas berat laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku bisa menghitung dengan jari di satu tanganku berapa orang yang tahu kalau aku itu ada." Yang artinya, orang yang tahu ia ada atau tidak, kurang lebih hanya lima orang.

Sesuatu pada suara laki-laki itu saat ia mengatakan hal itu, membuat hati Naruto terasa sesak, membuat kakinya melangkah lebih dekat pada sosoknya yang terduduk di tanah. Kucing itu sudah berhenti menjilati tangan laki-laki itu dan sekarang melingkar di pangkuannya selama ia mengamati gerak-gerik Naruto. Tangan Naruto gemetar.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya.... Aku tidak bisa pergi ke café itu. Aku ingin sekali mencoba kue crepenya....," katanya. Naruto menelan ludah lagi saat ia berlutut di hadapan laki-laki itu agar mata mereka bisa sejajar.

"Apa kau tahu? Ayahku lah yang telah membuatku menjadi seperti ini." Laki-laki itu melanjutkan bicaranya setelah ia menarik napas panjang, suaranya tercekik ketika udara mengisi dadanya. Kening Naruto berkerut. Apa laki-laki ini sakit?

"Sekarang sangat panas, meskipun sekarang musim gugur."

Ia benar-benar sakit.

"Kau seharusnya tidak datang. Kenapa kau datang?"

Naruto merasakan rasa takutnya perlahan mulai hilang digantikan oleh rasa perhatian pada laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Akankah kau bertanya padaku sekarang?"

Naruto berkedip sebelum akhirnya mengerti apa yang laki-laki itu inginkan. "Si...siapa namamu?" Tanyanya lembut, suaranya tidak lebih dari sebuah bisikan.

Laki-laki itu tidak langsung menjawabnya dan mengambil napas panjang.

"Namaku...Gaara..." bisik laki-laki itu sebelum akhirnya matanya mulai tertutup. Dan, pistolnya pun jatuh bergemeretak di tanah.

Tamat


End file.
